


save you

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Fictional Religion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: the magic they need is far away.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	save you

The desert is vast and the resources few. Covered from head to toe, fighting the sun, Yixing grasps Sehun’s hand and walks.

The sand is hot hot hot, his feet feel like they’re blistering and they probably are, the sun overhead ruthless in casting its rays but kind in pointing the way, showing them the path when the stars cannot. The crystalline rose and its magic are both too far away and close enough to touch. 

“I’m tired,” Sehun tells him at some point.

“I know, Sehunnie,” Yixing says. He should say more, should offer words of comfort. He has none. He's tired, too.

It’s been hard, they’ve been surviving on faith for their deity. A powerful tool made all the more powerful when shared, when held in the hearts of a group. A healing tool when shared with Sehun. Thing is, Yixing is not very sure of his own faith anymore. He’s steady outwardly, goes over scripture with his partner, recites it with devotion, but alone with his thoughts… he is not unshakable in it the way he once was. It’s scary to think about, scarier to admit. It is something, perhaps the only thing, that floats across his mind that he won’t be mentioning to Sehun, ever.

They go to sleep a little before dawn, when the constellations stop being clear and easy to see. Sehun kneels readily, eyes closed and face turned towards the sky, always the sky. Yixing needs a second longer, or two. _This crisis is temporary_ , he thinks. He grasps Sehun’s hand and prays.


End file.
